holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Luken
A/N some spoilers for A false legend: a tail of redwall the Phoenix king series . So, if you haven’t read my story I suggest you do so before reading some of this content. Also I’ll be adding content as I write my story down. Full name: Luken crimson maczens Parents: Morgan and eclipse maczens Siblings: destiny maczens Adopted parents: Mordred and luna sandtail Adopted sibling Twins: Tam and Lin sandtail History: destiny Who was only two seasons old and her brother Who was just a newborn, were found alone on a path near the village of zatin. Mordred and Luna adopted the two squirrels into their family. Age 1 to 10: Luken lived a norma life with his two adopted twin siblings. who were a seasoned younger than him. The villagers treated him strangely as if he was some type of creature that they didn’t want around. At age 10 destiny told Luken they were adopted. Lukens relationship with Mordred was already strained this new reality just made it even worse. Age 11 to 12: The creatures in the village began to whisper insults and curses at Luken when they thought he wasn’t listening. One day he heard one of his so-called friends, call him a Devilfox and an accursed legend blood. Luken confronted the older squirrel and soon the two got into a physical fight. An otter wife, who was their teacher in the village School. broke them up. with some help from some of the other adult villagers. Luken just had a few scratches and bruises while the squirrel, who was named Zearen had a broken arm, bloodied lip and a black-eye. While waiting outside of the building where classes were held. Luken could hear the muffled arguing voices of the otter wife, luna and especially zearens parents. He tried to cover his ears. Not want to hear any of the insults and curses. but it was to no use he heard them anyway. Later that same day Luken confronted his adopted parents. Mordred explain to Luken what a legend Blood was. They were creatures gifted with magical powers and abilities of a powerful mythical creature. Towards the end of the explanation Mordred Told him. “ The only reason we adopted you and your sister was because we hoped your filthy legend blood abilities would disappear and you would become a regular squirrel. But unfortunately it seems that your true colors have come out. You're nothing but a murderer just like all the other legend bloods.“ After that incident, Luken didn’t speak to any beast. The only exceptions were Luna, Tam,Lin and destiny. Towards the end of winter things took a turn for the worst. After another argument with Mordred, Luken ran off leaving his adopted family behind. The only one who followed him was destiny. Still angry from the argument Luken told his sister to leave him alone. He turned around ready to walk away but then he heard an ear piercing scream followed by rocks crumbling and falling away. When he turned around all that he could see was the edge of the valley. A part of it had broken off, we’re his sister once stood not a Second ago. Rushing towards the edge of the Valley he looked down. All that Luken could see was the fast flowing river still freezing cold far, far below. Luken quickly turned his back upon the Village that despised him, the Valley that supposed held his dead sister and the so called father who, despised he’s very existence. He ran off not knowing that seven days later a band of 700 vermin coursers would come and plunder the village. Taking its occupants as oar slaves. Age 12 to 16: Luken changed his name to Sage. When he was around 13 seasons old he stole a horse, which he later named ashthunder. Later that same season he met a young Squihairjin named flare. For three seasons the three of them traveled north east. For a time they traveled with a black squirrel maid with dark green eyes. Her name was chrysalis and she had feelings for Luken, now sage. But he didn’t feel the same towards her even though she was a legend blood to. Luken told her that he only saw her as a friend. The next day she had disappeared. Around the middle of autumn Luken began to have dreams. The dreams or Visions were getting more realistic as they travel further north east. They ended up in the death forest, where it was ruled over by a family of Wildcats. sage was given an emulate by a strange mouse. After being captured by a patrol of soldiers, having his sword confiscated and being dragged into the fortress of the wildcats. He was confronted by the queen of the death forest, who was a mage. He was ordered to be thrown into the Dungeons along with two others a Ferret and squirrel mage, Who was originally a slave.